Simon Cooley
Simon Flipping Cooley (Neé Simone Judas Cooley) is a Recurring Character from the Citizens of Em Street Franchise. He is Drake’s remaining childhood friend, who mostly hangs out at Drake’s Apartment. Description Simon’s Character is intelligent but unlike the stereotypes. He’s always been a very complicated Bird, who unintentionally looks like a fusion between Nestor, Meg Griffin, and Brainy Smurf. Appearance Simon is a Mountain Bluebird with a Yellow Beak and Large Eyes. He wears dark gray Goggles that have been modified to function as normal Eyeglasses. He is almost always seen wearing a gray Slouchy hat, but underneath he has Navy Blue Curly Hair. Character Simon is a bit of a Snob, without being hateful of anybody close to him. He has a complicated relationship with his Parents, who hate each other. But the one person he can’t live without is his Boyfriend Nathan, who has very similar interests to him. He, Drake, Gerald, Nathan, Dell, Rhona, Lizette and Jai all attend Cranston Community College or as it’s nicknamed, Crapston. He is a die-hard fan of A Nightmare on Elm Street, The Invisible Man, and Slasher Movies in General. And typically wears a Freddie Krueger Sweater. He is a Post-Op Transgender Man who started transitioning at 15. Like his friend Drake, he and his family moved to Em’s World when he was 9. He sounds like Bert from Sesame Street. His Email is cruelsimon@ccc.ca and his favorite color is Light Gray. He’s usually busy at his job, which is at a convenience store. He lives in a College Dorm with his Roommate Gerald. He and Drake invented a holiday called “Chrismannakah,” so they could celebrate the holidays together, as Drake is a Christian and Simon is a Jew. Simon is not offended by transgender slurs and takes them as a compliment, but it’s hard for his friends to tell if he’s joking or being serious about this. He was very close to his Grandfather Serge, and his death was so heartbreaking that he didn’t tell anybody. He secretly loves disco music and goes out to disco night every Saturday. He is also a good tattoo artist, and will do them for free. When he was a child, he would watch English programming with French Subtitles, which helped him in learning English as a second language. In Josy the Rabbit, he is depicted as a Slacker but remains mostly the same. Appearances Josy the Rabbit Simon makes his debut in Josy the Rabbit #7: To Josy or to Heather, with smaller eyes, a paler color scheme, and a larger beak. He is absent for the rest of the series. Citizens of Em Street Simon is a recurring character, being Drake’s Closest friend, and slightly more intelligent than him. He is one of the 8 Center Characters in Citizens of Em Street. Trivia *Simon was originally meant to be a parody of Drinky Crow from Maakies. But he was changed to a Bluebird with Goggles after Em decided against stealing a Non-Em Character. *Simon’s appearance bears a minor resemblance to Nestor from Scaredy Squirrel. This is just a funny coincidence. *Simon was Originally Romantically paired with Dell. While they are still paired occasionally, Simon was made Gay and Transgender because there were no other characters like him. Dell still has some feelings for Simon. Category:Males Category:Em Street Category:Em Street Characters